Why shouldn't we have a little fun?
by Lauraxx
Summary: A sexy little Hunger Games fanfiction based around the character Cato and another female tribute. When Cato and Karla are picked to represent their Districts in the Hunger Games all Cato is focused on is winning. However, when he begins to notice Karla, he realises that life isn't all about the Games. If he's going to die, he wants to have some fun first...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just the introduction! Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you like it. I'll upload the next chapter after just two reviews!

Warning: This story is rated M for language, sex and spanking.

Chapter 1: Training Day

_Part 1: Cato's POV_

I stood in the centre of the training hall, surrounded by the other Careers, on the first official day of training. Glancing around at the Tributes, my confidence increased. From the start I knew that I had the most chance of winning the Games but now I realised that there were few Tributes that would be a match for me. It would almost be too easy to kill most of them. The other Careers had experience and many strenghts but all had at least one major flaw. The girl to my left was fast and clever, but she was so small that I could easily overpower boy standing in front of me was almost a head taller, but had little muscle. Another girl, the District 3 Career Adrianna, stood away from us with an aloof expression on her face.I knew that she was skilled, smart and strong but had no experience of surviving alone in the wild. The only real competition I faced was a boy of a similar age, seventeen, called Tyler who was strong, muscled and feirce. However, if his display of rediculous bravado to impress Adrianna was anything to go by, he was as thick as a plank of wood.

"Alright Tributes, use this time wisely." The head trainer said, interrupting my analysis of the other Tributes' strengths and weaknesses."You can move from station to station freely, learning new skills or practicing those which you already know, but I must warn you, don't waste a minute. This time is valuable."

When the head trainer had finished speaking I immediately headed over to the weaponry section, closely followed by Tyler. The section held every kind of weapon imaginable. Swords, spears, daggers...you name it, it was there. Picking up a long silver spear, I aimed it at the nearest target.

"It's Cato right?" Tyler asked from behind me, interrupting my focus.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, keeping my gaze on the target.

"I'm Tyler."

When I didn't reply he tried again. "You're a Career too right?"

I nodded, concentrating hard. Then I threw the spear. It sailed through the air before stabbing into the target in the centre.

"Nice moves bro." Tyler said with a grin.

"Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl of about sixteen drift over to where we were working. As I turned to look at her, I was suprised that I hadn't noticed her before. She was beautiful, but then again due to my training I had never had much time for girls. Anyway, they usually came to me. The girl was tall with long light brown hair. She had a slim figure and an air of confidence about her. The more I looked at her, the more I realised that she could be some serious competition. Although she didn't look particularly strong or skilled, if she was confident enough to approach Tyler and I, dangerous Careers, on the first day of training, she must be able to look after herself.

Suddenly the girl darted up to the target range, holding a dagger lightly in her hand. As she neared us, she stretched her hand back and threw the dagger. It whizzed through the air towards the target and hit it exactly in the middle, next to my spear. Then she stepped back, a satisfied smile on her was when she looked at me for the first time, her startling blue eyes intense and alluring. She gave me a flirty smile before heading back to the rack of weapons.

Beside me, Tyler nudged me in the ribs. "Looks like Miss Fox has a thing for you."

"Who the hell is Miss Fox?" I asked, begining to lose my patience.

"That girl, the District 5 Tribute. Karla." Tyler explained, his eyes focused on the girl. "Don't you think she looks like Megan Fox?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Karla again. She didn't really look like Megan Fox, although she was just as hot. "Not really."

Tyler wasn't listening, he was too busy drooling over Karla.

Exasperated, I picked up another spear and went back to training.

_Part 2: Karla's POV_

I watched the District 2 Tribute Cato from a distance, and I knew he had noticed me. He was the only Tribute that had caught my eye, the only Tribute that I knew could beat me. However this wasn't the only reason he stood out for me. He was the most attractive of all the male Tributes. He stood taller than all but one of the other Tributes, his toned abs visible through his thin shirt and his large muscles were prominent, even from meters away. His blonde hair was spiked up and his smoldering eyes never stopped surveying the room, as if he was weighing up the competition. As I watched him, a plan began to form in my mind. If I was going to die in the Games I wanted to have some fun first. Cato could be the perfect way to keep my mind of my unavoidable death.

I felt his eyes on me as I picked up my second weapon. I could almost sense how impressed he was at my display. As I turned back to the line of targets the Tribute standing beside Cato winked at me. I looked away in disgust. He looked creepy. Instead of responding, I ignored him and went back to throwing weapons at the targets and dummies that lined the hall. Gradually the distractions around me slipped away and I focused on the training.

An hour later I slowly became aware of my surroundings again and with that came all the feelings of regret, sadness and fear. I didn't want to die, but I knew that there was no way I could win, even though I wouldn't go down without a fight. Cato caught my eye again and as I looked over at him, he looked at me too before looking away quickly. I smiled to myself. Time to put phase one of my plan in motion.

As I walked over to Cato and the group of Careers around him, he picked up two spears. Holding one in each hand he lunged forward, throwing them at a dummy at least 50 meters spears pierced through the dummy in the same place, pinning it to the wall. As I neared them, I gave Cato an impressed smile. "That was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Cato questioned, his eyebrows raised. "Could you do better?"

"Maybe." I said slyly.

"I'd like to see you try." Cato said, his eyes narrowing but his smirk staying fixed to his face.

Without another word I picked up a bow and arrow. Pulling the string back, I loaded an arrow and aimed for Cato's dummy. Then I let the string go and the arrow shot across the room and hit the dummy straight in the "eye". Rapidly, I shot five more arrows. Each one landed within milimeters of the first. Then I turned back to Cato, looking at him expectantly.

"Not bad." Cato said with a smirk.

"Not bad?" I mimicked, pretending to look hurt.

"Better than some people around here anyway." Cato added, glancing at the Career beside me.

I laughed, flicking my hair back off my shoulders. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

He looked at me for a momemt, a slight smile on his lips.

"If you ever want to train together sometime, let me know." I continued keeping my tone flirty and alluring as I touched his arm lightly.

"What about me?" The Tribute beside Cato asked with a grin.

"Stay out of this Tyler." Cato said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Hey, that's not fair. You can't keep her all to yourself." Tyler complained.

"Watch me." Cato said as he smirked at me.

I gave him a flirty smile by way of reply before sauntering off to the camoflague table, turning only to give Cato a little wave. Playing hard to get was definitely not a good game plan. Although Cato seemed interested, I knew that being a Career meant that the Games came first. He wouldn't have time to go chasing after me. Anyway,I wasn't looking for a long term relationship. All I wanted was a little fun. No strings attached.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2: Dinner Date

_Part 1: Cato's POV_

That evening, all the Tributes were called to the same dining room so that they could eat together for the first time. I was one of the first to arrive, along with Adrianna, Tyler and two other Careers. I sat down near one end of the table and much to my annoyance, Tyler joined me. I did my best to ignore him, but it was difficult.

"So how are things going with Karla?" He asked grinning. "Have you made your move yet?"

I shook my head.

"I would hurry up if I were you mate." Tyler said, still grinning like an idiot. "Before someone else steals her."

*As if you have a chance with her* I thought. I gritted my teeth, my fists clenched as I struggled to keep my temper. The only way I could manage this was my focusing on the fact that once we were in the arena, I could do what I liked to him. Before I could warn him to stay away from her, he carried on.

"And here she comes now."

I followed his gaze to the door which Karla had just entered through. Wearing a short, red, backless dress she managed to look even sexier than she had in the training hall, if that was even possible. I could barely take my eyes of her. Her long tanned legs, her amazing figure, her alluring smile... As she caught sight of me her smile broadened and she bit her lip in a way that made her look so damn hot. A minute later she was beside me.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I replied.

With another smile she pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Come forsome training tips?" I asked with a smirk.

She laughed. "Not exactly. Actually, I have a little proposition for you."

Tyler snorted beside me and I glared at him before turning back to Karla. "Go on."

She lowered her voice so that no one else, not even Tyler, could hear. "I know I can't win the Games, but you can. You're stronger than me and possibly all of the others so even if I can protect myself through skill alone, I won't be able to kill you. I've always known that I won't win, but I want to get far enough in the Games to bring honour to my District. That's why I'm proposing that we work together."

I waited for her to continue, interested.

"If we work together, we can get to the final two. Don't you think that out of everyone, we deserve to get that far?"

I nodded. "But I'm strong enough to get that far alone. What's in it for me?"

"I know you're strong enough, but think about it. What if something happens that's completely out of your control? What if the Gamemakers cause a fire or something, and you get hurt by chance? You won't be able to survive alone. You'll need someone to help you. That's where I come in."

Everything she said made perfect sense but I still had one question. "And what about when we get to the final?"

"Then you kill me. I'll have brought honour to my District and my family by getting so far and you'll get what you've always wanted. To win the Hunger Games."

I studied her face carefully. I had never met someone who accepted their own death so easily, but she wasn't lying. Finally, I replied. "Alright, I'm in."

She held out her hand with a winning smile. "Nice doing business with you."

I shook her hand. Her skin was so soft I could barely believe that she could fight as well as a Career.

Karla leaned in closer to me, her breath tickling my neck. "And you know Cato, winning the Games isn't the only thing you could get out of this...partnership."

I glanced at her, smirking as I realised what she was implying.

"I'm going back to my room." She whispered. "You can join me if you want." With that she left the table and walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway to give me a sexy smile.

"What did she say to you man?" Tyler asked, nudging me.

I ignored him, pushing my chair back from the table and leaving the room after Karla. I headed down the corridor, a grin on my face. I had just found the perfect partner. Strong, sexy and willing to be friends with benefits. After all, as long as I won the Games, why shouldn't I have a little fun first? I paused when I reached a door marked "Karla, District 5 Tribute". I looked back and forth down the corridor, checking to make sure no one would see me, before turning the door handle and slipping into Karla's room.

Karla was waiting for me, leaning against the wall by her bed with one long leg stretched out in front of her. She smiled at me as I shut the door. "So you like the idea huh?"

I crossed the room without a word and was on her within an instant. I was already so aroused by her actions in the dining room that I wasn't in the mood for any more teasing...

_Part 2: Karla's POV_

I gasped as Cato slammed me up against the wall, kissing my neck as his hands roamed up my dress. He certainly wasn't going to mess around. I smiled to myself. Everything had gone to plan and now I had the perfect distraction and a ticket to the final two. Cato. His muscly arms pinned me to the wall as his lips trailed up my neck and across my feeling sent shivers of pleasure up my spine.

"You're such a little tease, you know that?" Cato murmured in between kisses and I could almost picture the smirk on his face.

"If I'm such a tease, then maybe I should stop here. Maybe I shouldn't let it go any further." I whispered teasingly.

"Too late now." Cato said with a grin and I bit my lip with a smile, loving the way he took control. Seconds later he was unzipping my dress. I stepped out of it as it dropped to the floor, standing only in my black and red underwear.

"This is just a bit of fun, right?" I managed to gasp out as I unbuttoned his shirt. "No emotions, no feelings, no regrets. No strings attached."

"Exactly." He said, pushing me onto the bed. His hands began to rub my boobs over my bra and I wound my arms around his neck. His toned abs pressed against my stomach as his hands ran down my sides, across my hips and down to the waistline of my knickers. Then his fingers strayed underneath the fabric and he began to rub my throbbing clit slowly. Despite this distraction, I managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off, revealing his tanned chest and bulging muscles, and threw it to the floor next to my dress. A moan escaped my lips as Cato's rubbing got a little faster while he kissed me, varying the pressure and moving his tongue in and out of my mouth. I moaned again and thrust my hips upwards to meet his hand.

He broke the kiss for a second with a smirk. "Looks like throwing spears and knives isn't the only thing I'm good at."

I smiled and rolled over so that I was ontop, straddling him. "Time to find out if there's anything else I'm good at."

Cato's smirk widened as I unbuckled his leather belt, pulling his jeans down past his waist. He kicked them off and they fell to the floor beside my slowly I began to grind against him, my now soaked pussy rubbing against his hard dick through his boxers and my knickers. I felt his errection grow beneath me so increased the speed and pressure before trailing my fingers over his boxers teasingly. He gave a low moan and then suddenly I was underneath him again as he threw me on to my back, almost crushed by the force of his enthusiasm.

"Are all District 5 girls this sexy, or is it just you?" He asked, his hot breath tickling my cheek as he ran a hand through my hair.

I laughed, keeping my tone light and alluring. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think it's just you." He murmured, moving one hand back underneath my knickers. The other returned to rubbing and squeezing my boobs.

I lay beneath him, breathing heavily as he rubbed my clit faster and faster. That teamed with the squeezing of my breasts and his insistant excited kisses brought me to the verge of orgasm. "Uh, Cato, just fuck me." I moaned finally when I couldn't bear it any longer.

Cato's fingers moved across my skin to my back and he unclasped my bra before ripping it off, pausing only to appreciate my naked boobs for a second. Then he moved to my knickers, pulling them down and sliding them over my legs.

My own hands moved to his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his full 8 inches as my kisses became more urgent.

Cato's breathing was becoming ragged as he slipped a finger into me, still rubbing my clit. I knew he didn't want to wait any longer and neither did I. Pulling him closer to me, I opened my legs wider and raised my hips a little more, ready to have him inside of me.

As if accepting my invitation he grabbed my hips roughly, hovering over me for a second before slamming his hard dick straight into my pussy. I gasped at the sensation, my hands gripping the edge of the bed as the pleasure mounted. I moaned into his neck as he began to thrust harder and faster inside of me. My clit throbbed beneath his fingers as he slammed into me again and again, deeper and deeper. I was so close to my climax and I knew he was too. Grinding against him harder and harder I moaned his name, knowing I couldn't last much longer. He gave one last powerful thrust before I felt him stiffen and pulse inside of me. I reached my climax at the same time, shuddering as I got my release. He pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me.

I leant against his bare chest, panting hard. "That was amazing."

Cato smirked at me. "So you still think I'm just "pretty good" then?"

"I think you already know what my answer is." I replied, feeling our juices running down my legs.

Cato just continued to smirk as he caught his breath.

I smiled to myself as my heart rate began to slow down again. I had definitely made the right decision in seducing Cato. He was exactly what I needed.


End file.
